


Endlessly

by aloefreshh



Series: Forevermore [5]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Gerard Way, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Married Couple, Musician Frank Iero, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, THEN ITS ALL OK, Temporary Character Death, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloefreshh/pseuds/aloefreshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've talked about it before, wished they had more time together than one lifetime, but they don't expect it to be offered to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, i know this is probably weird, bringing this into the story, supernatural kind of stuff, but i think this is where i always seen this AU going. hope its good because i enjoyed writing it.   
> Do read the other parts of this series if you haven't because some things mightn't make sense.  
> This is the first story I've done that's chaptered so check back for the next part!

The sun beat down on Frank's skin, he could feel his tan darkening already and he knows that if it wasn't for the nice sea breeze he'd be way too warm. Saying that, where Gerard was laying against his side was clammy but he didn't have the heart to move.  

After a busy few months for both of them they had taken a week off and drove to the rural and scenic west coast of Ireland. It was there last full day and having been blessed with some brilliant weather they were now laying in a meadow on a mountain side which ended with a steep cliff into the sea. Frank thought it was probably the most beautiful place he'd ever been, the stuff of fiction and classical paintings.  

The meadow they were in was of lush green grass and wild flowers and for probably the first time in his life, this year Frank hadn't experienced any hay fever or allergies. The meadow was steepened and faded into a high mountain range that extended far to either side, framing the view of the ocean. 

Gerard had been up early that morning after having some strange dreams so after having some breakfast they had driven around the mountains for hours, exploring the tiny roads where the sheep roamed free. They had parked the car up a while ago and walked out to the meadow so make the most of the mid-afternoon sun. The patch of grass around them was flattened from them rolling around and making out for a while but for now they were happily relaxed side by side, Frank's T-shirt crumpled up under his head. 

"This has been such a nice week," Frank muses, smiling when he feels Gerard place a small kiss on his shoulder.  

"Mhmm. We should do this more often, even just for a weekend," he agrees, "I miss Bowie and Drac though, we should try bring them next time." 

"Me too, but I'm know Aiden loves looking after the cat and dog," Frank says, giving Gerard's shoulder a squeeze, "This time tomorrow we'll have them back anyways and you can treat them like children again," Frank laughs, seeing Gerard prop himself up on his elbow bedside him to look down on him.  

"They are our children Frank," he smiles, "And I'll treat them a much as I want, just because you don't think they should sleep in our room," he laughs and Frank has to lean up and kiss him. They are their kids basically though, after they'd decided a long time ago that they didn't want children and were happy to be uncles to Mikey's kids and their friends kids, they adopted the cat and dog from a shelter.  

"You know I'm only joking," Frank says against Gerard's lips, "I think we should get another cat or dog too, now that we're settled in the house and we have a garden and stuff," Frank proposed, sitting up beside Gerard.  

"Really?" Gerard asks looking giddy at the thought of more pets, "We should go next week, see what's there," he says, eyes going unfocused as he begins to talk about getting more bowls and collars and how much he loves rescuing animals.Frank just grins and nods along, also excited about getting a companion for their cat and dog, he'd been thinking about it for a while honestly but wanted to wait until they were completely settled in the house.  

They'd bought the house about 7 months ago when the flat they'd shared since they got together had started to get too small and impractical with their combined possessions, a cat and dog, and no designated space for Frank's music or Gerard's art. Luckily for them it wasn't long after they'd started looking that they'd found the right house, the _perfect_ house.  

It was an old townhouse, a little further out from the city centre than their old flat but still a walkable distance. It was in an old square with a large green in the middle that had a small pond and lots of trees, perfect for a stroll. The house was big, especially after the flat, and meant that they actually had rooms for different things rather than one for everything. It was a typical own house for Dublin, it had a cellar and four floors above ground, with the top two having low ceilings and a lot less decor than the others, and an average sized garden out the back. The ground floor was their main living area with the kitchen, living room, dining room (though most of the time, unless they had guests, they ate at the small table in the kitchen), a sizeable entrance hall and small wet room at the back.  

The next floor held their master bedroom with ensuite and a view of the mountains (something they insisted on after coming to love the view from the flat), an office and room which they'd converted from a bedroom to a room for all their books and some cosy chairs. The floor up from that was a couple of guest bedrooms and a bathroom, and the floor above that, which had great light after they'd put in some skylights, was Gerard's home studio.  

The cellar was where Frank had a home studio come music room, with the remaining space being used for storage.  

Buying a house had honestly been a very quick decision and only afterwards had they realised that they actually needed the space. The real reason they had first decided it had come after they'd finished having sex just inside the front door. Gerard still had Frank pinned against the door and they were still breathing heavily and coming down from their orgasms.  

  * ••



   
 

"We should buy a house," Frank said as Gerard let him down gently, still pinning him to the door so he didn't fall down.  

"Yeah?" Gerard panted as he dragged his mouth up Frank's neck before kissing him loosely, hands running restlessly over Frank's hips and thighs.  

"Totally. Somewhere big, we've had sex on every surface of this place at least ten times," Frank said when he had pulled his mouth away from Gerard's, who was then kissing his neck. "We can do it all over the new place, and get somewhere with a garden, an attic for you," Frank goes on.  

"Sure, yeah," Gerard replied nonchalantly, still rubbing Frank's hips and kissing his neck.  

"Gerard," Frank frowned. lifting Gerard's face up, "I mean it, let's buy a house, I'm serious" he said.  

"I know, Frankie. Let's go for it, you don't need to convince me," Gerard smiled beautifully and Frank was nearly blinded for a moment, as usual.  

"Oh, okay," Frank grinned and blushed, "Well then, if you're so insistent on trying to get me hard again let's at least get as far as the bed," he smirked, pushed his hips forward.  

Gerard just kissed him and picked him up.  

   
 

   
 

Frank was snapped out of his thoughts by a peck on the lips and Gerard's amused smile, "You okay? You're kind of out of it?" he asks.  

Frank grins and nods, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "Yeah. I just…" and then he doesn't know what to say really, "I love you," is what he settles on.  

Gerard giggles bashfully and kisses Frank slowly and sweetly before standing up and suggesting they take a long walk back to the car. They're walking down along the rocky shore, hand-in-hand, when a man appears a few meters in front of them seemingly out of nowhere.  

For a summery day on a rural stretch of coastline, the man is dressed very smartly. He's wearing a tailored black suit and tie combo, and his dark dreadlocks are back from his face. There's something unusual about him, Frank thinks, his dark skin looks flawless, ageless, he look like he could stand like a statue for days on end; and his eyes are such an intense red colour that he feels frightened.  

"Gerard," he whispers urgently, stopping in his tracks and tugging Gerard back to stand beside him.  

Gerard turns away from staring at the sea to look at Frank, "Yeah?" he asks, looking confused before looking to where Frank is looking.  

The man steps forward when he sees they've both acknowledged him, "Frank, Gerard," he says in a smooth voice, "It's good to finally get to talk to you both." 

"Who are you?" Frank answers, a frown on his face as he pulls Gerard closer, "How do you know our names?" 

"My name is Lou Idris," he says in a smooth voice that lacked any particular accent, and I know a lot about you two, a lot more than just your names. I realise this is very strange, and that you're both very wary of me now, but I ask you hear me out and listen carefully to what I want to tell you. I have things to tell you both, quite a bit of explaining to do, and then a life-changing proposition for you," Idris explains smoothly and eloquently.  

Frank glances at Gerard nervously before looking back at an expectant Lou, "What if we don't want to talk to you?" 

"Then I'll ask again soon," he shrugs, "I promise that all I want to do is talk, no catch, all I ask is for you to listen," he says honestly.  

Gerard looks to Frank then and squeezes his hand, and when he squeezes back Gerard answers Lou that they'll listen to what he has to say, as long as he explains why they have to. Tom agrees and asks them to step into the mouth of a cave (where Frank now presumes he came from) so they can speak where they're not as exposed.  

Cautiously they follow him into the cave that has a strange dark pool a few metres from the entrance, and continues back another ten metres before there's a turn in the path. They walk around to the opposite side of the pool and Lou gestures for them to sit across from him on a smooth, flat slab of rock. 

"How do you know us? Why?" Gerard asks the moment they sit down, resting one hand just above Frank's knee.  

Lou looks between them and clasps his hands in front of himself, pausing briefly before he begins to speak at length about how he knows them and for how long he's known them. They learn that he has distantly watched them since they met for short periods of time to learn about them, but that they've been on the radar for his "community" since they were teenagers. When Frank asks if this is something normal, if it happens often, Lou smiles and shakes his head, telling them that it's unusual enough for people to be observed from when they're teenagers, and even rarer that anyone gets to the point that they're still watched and greeted in later life. He says that the community he comes from observes important people, people who will make a difference or improve the world in some way or another, people who are born special. Most people are watched for potential to be great, but 99% are never approached; and those who are, are almost always in a relationship.  

"Why us?" Gerard asks, still trying to soak up all Lou has told them and wonder why this is happening.  

"Well, I suppose you should know that the two of you were always supposed to be together, you're soul mates. When it comes to people being approached about what I'll tell you soon, it's almost always soul mates that are the ones. The love people meant for each other share fuels how important what they do can be," Lou explains as best he can, no matter how many times he does it it never gets easier trying to explain this to people. "The two of you will make huge cultural changes, you're meant for it. Gerard, your art will change things, Frank, your music will make differences you can't imagine; and all the other things you'll both do, and things you do together, it's unfathomable to explain to you now. Honestly, I don't quite understand it either every time I explain this to people but when things begin to happen, I understand it," he says honestly.  

"Why are you telling us this? I don't understand why you're telling is this or why you know all of this? What's your community?" Frank asks in a fluster, frustrated by how confusing it all is. 

"I'm telling you all of this so I can make my proposition, I need you to understand what I'm asking before I ask for an answer to what I need to ask, to tell," Lou says and he looks so earnest and that he needs them to really listen and consider that Frank wants to give how insane all this is a chance, even though the red eyes are still freaking him out.  

"What's the question?" Frank asks.  

"When it comes to people like the both of you, people who are important, the lifetime of a human being is too short to achieve everything possible. When a connection between two souls is so powerful one life isn't enough either. My community provides the means for which people like the both of you, like me, and like everyone else in the community can live indefinitely and provide the universe with the special energy and qualities you possess for longer." 

"So it's like immortality?" Gerard asks.  

"Yes and no. You can live indefinitely, for hundreds of years or longer, but there will come a point when you're ready, and the universe is ready to let you go. When the time comes the community will be there for you, and you will begin to age again, but the effects of being young for so long will mean that you'll age very slowly so even if you life for another sixty years after you begin to age, you won't have aged more than twenty or thirty. Also, you obviously won't age while you're on this path," Lou tells them.  

"So, you're like a vampire?" Gerard frowns.  

"No," Lou laughs, "Nothing as simple as that. You will have the supernatural beauty, and you'll never feel tired or get very sick, but there is no feeding on blood or turning into bats; you won't be hard as stone. You can still be injured and be hurt, but you'll heal quickly. You can still cut and grow your hair, get tattoos and all of that; you're not going to be like a vampire from the movies, or a vampire at all."  

"So what are you then? If you're not a vampire?" Gerard asks even though he can't quite believe he's seriously having this conversation.  

"We don't really have a name for ourselves, the community originates here in Ireland and we've been here longer than any humans. This cave is our place now, though we're spread across the world. If you're looking for something to call us though, we've been called the Sean Cine, the 'old race', by people since they arrived in Ireland around twelve thousand years ago, so you can say that if you like." Lou shrugged.  

"Can we take a step back here for a moment? Are you saying that you guys in this community just go around choosing people you want to live in your elite little society?" Frank asks, mad at whoever these people are thinking they can go around picking and choosing people to join them.  

"Oh no!" Loud stresses, "We don't make any choices, there is no hierarchy in the community either. Were simply a separate race, we all care for each other and if you're in trouble you're in we'll help each other out. No one chooses who leaves or joins the community, some of us, like myself are only there to explain this all to you and ask you to join. It's your choice and I'm a mediator. No one tells me to come and speak to you, it's just a feeling, a dream, a thought from something otherworldly. I can't quite describe it. For example, when I knew I had to watch the both of you, I woke up with your names and addresses in my head, and then I knew I had to follow you both. Thanks for moving to Ireland by the way, really shortened my commute," Lou smiled wryly.  

"What about the people who you stop watching? You decide that." Frank frowns, he really doesn't like the idea of his life being picked above another. The idea of him always being meant for Gerard is a better one though.  

"No I don't. Those people, I just forget about them one day and I don't see them anymore. I remember vague things about every person I see, but when I forget them I never remember enough to be able to see them again and that's fine by me." 

"Okay," Frank says, not feeling so bad about this anymore, even though it is supremely weird. "So you want us to join this community?"  

"Yes." Lou nods.  

"What about our families? And people in general when they see that we're not ageing or getting old?" Gerard asks, looking at Frank worriedly before Lou speaks.  

"This is the hard part. You'll outlive everyone you know now, your family and friends which is difficult but you'll be okay. Each of you can tell one person; Gerard, I presume yours will be Mickey, Frank, Aiden for you. We try to discourage from people telling a parent because they will pass away before their child anyway and won't know there is anything going on. Everyone apart from the people you tell won't notice that you're different. Well, they'll think there's something different about you, the things you thought when you seen me, my skin, my eyes etcetera, as a race the community are more beautiful to the human eye. But no one will notice you don't age, it's magic of some kind, there's people you've seen that you haven't noticed they don't age. The Master Painter, Caravaggio is enjoying an acting career at the moment under the pseudonym, Johnny Depp," Lou smiles, before becoming serious again. "You don't need to worry about anything, like I said before, we look after each other in this community. Any trouble your in, financially even, we'll always be here and if you join you'll understand what it means to be part of something like this. We'll be another family for you, but we don't mean to replace your own," Lou says.  

"Jesus. I can't believe this is real," Frank says putting his head in his hands, it's so much to take in and he can't wrap his head around it. He feels Gerard put an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer.  

"This isn't a joke, is it?" Gerard asks.  

"No, it's definitely not that," Lou says honestly, shrugging like he wishes he could make this easier to explain.  

"So what's the catch? You can't just be handing out immortality for nothing," Frank says suspiciously even tough he's quickly coming around to the idea.  

"No catch. All you need to do is come to this cave at least once every five years and bring the stone I will give each of you. You just need to, recharge I guess, the stone in the pool. The magic needs to be rejuvenated, that's all is asked, your contributions to culture and society are payment enough. As a community we also meet every few years for a social function but you're under no obligation to attend." 

"So. No catch. No nothing. You realise how fucking weird this all is right?" Frank says.  

"Yeah," Lou shrugs, "It's never any less weird every time I have to do this." 

Frank looks at Gerard whose looking back at Frank with a torn, desperate expression on his face. Frank holds his hand tightly and tries his best at a reassuring smile before turning back to Lou.   

"Why now? Why are you asking us this now?" 

"We ask people when they're at the right age for them, it's more about swooping in, for want of a better phrase, when people's bodies and health is in its prime. Right now the both of you are in that, and if you agree to join, you'll feel even better, you'll have more energy and stamina and be better overall. It's different for everyone, but right now is your time," Lou explains calmly.  

"I know it's a huge question, a massive decision for you both to make but whatever questions you have you can ask and I'll answer honestly. If you say no, that's fine too, you'll leave here and forget any of this ever happened." 

Frank nods slowly and breaths deep for a few moments trying to work out what he wants. He knows in his heart he wants to say yes because extra time with Gerard sounds like heaven, it's something they've said before. He can't deny that not dealing with his allergies, his sicknesses, and getting time to work on all the creative ideas in his head sounds good too. He doesn't feel so great about the bad, losing everyone they know now eventually, but the good outweighs that and if he makes important contributions (which he's still sure can't be right) then who is he to complain.  

Gerard looks less sure when he looks at Lou and asks "Can we have more time to think?" 

Lou nods and tells Gerard that he can give him a couple of days to think it over, "We'll come back here then and you can tell me your decision," he says standing up. He begins to walk more into the cave towards the darkness without another word.  

Gerard turns towards Frank and rests his forehead on his shoulder, letting out a long sigh, "My head hurts from all that," he says.  

Frank smiles and kisses Gerard's head gently, "Yeah. It's a lot to take in, I'm not quite sure I won't have to ask him to explain it again," he laughs, wrapping his arm around Gerard. "What do you want?" he asks quietly.  

Gerard shrugs, "I'm just scared you know? What do you want?" he asks, raising his head so he can see Frank when he answers.  

"You," Frank answers honestly, pecking Gerard's lips, "Extra time with you sounds like a dream come true, but any time I get with you sounds amazing too so as long as we're still together I'm happy. I won't be mad or anything if this isn't what you want," Frank explains.  

"Really?" Gerard asks, the torn look returned to his face, his lip red from being caught between his teeth.  

"I promise," Frank nods.  

Gerard sighs and stands up, turning away from Frank and running his hands through his hair. "Ugh. It's just so gigantic and the logistics…" he trails off mumbling to himself before going silent. Frank's heart feels tight as he watches Gerard just stand with his back to him and stare out to sea for a while. He knows that Gerard is thinking too much about the details and not looking at the big picture but he's not going to interrupt him because it's important he works though it himself.  

It's a few minutes before Gerard turns around looking around like he lost something, "Lou? Lou? Are you there?" Gerard calls, running towards the back of the cave.  

"Gerard?" Frank asks, standing up to grab his arm, "Gerard what are you doing? Are you okay?"  

Lou emerges back into sight just when Gerard arms his arms around Frank, "We'll do it, Lou. We say yes," he says.  

"Woah, Gerard what's up? Are you sure?" Frank's so confused at Gerard's sudden change of heart he wants him to be sure.  

"Yeah," Gerard grins, "Jesus yeah. Frankie, I love you so much, I want to spend as much time with you as I can get. Do you want this too?"  

Frank feels his face burst into a smile then, "Yeah. God, yeah, so much," he says before kissing Gerard briefly but hard.  

Lou is smiling when they break away, "I suppose I should explain how this goes," he says as he walks towards the pool, pulling a necklace with a large red gemstone on it from around his neck. He drops it in the pool which immediately turns black then he turns back to the two men who've stepped closer. 

"This bit is weird, I need a drop of each of your blood to fall into the pool, just a prick of your finger will do," Lou says honestly and Gerard cringes beside Frank but holds out his hand first.  

Lou gives him an understanding smile before pricking the top of Gerard's finger over the pool with a small pocket knife. Frank goes next and then Lou does it to himself. When his drop of blood hits the black water it turns red and seems to glow. They're all mesmerised by it for a moment before Lou crouches down beside it and puts his hand into the red water, when he pulls it out there are two flat, large pebbles sized red gems in his hand. He then reaches into pool and pull his necklace out an immediately the water is back to its original colour. He stands and turns to the two men, holding out his palm with the two new stones in it.  

"These are for both of you, it's not mandatory, or needed, but you should carry them with you as much as you can. Mine is on a necklace, there's lots of creative way to carry them around. When you come back here at least every five years you'll need to prick your fingers again when the stones are in the pool, that's all," Lou smiles as they each take their stones, turning them over in their hands.  

"Is that it? It's that easy?" Frank asks.  

Lou looks sheepish then, "Well, not exactly. Right now you're still human for the most part so it's going to have to transition, to become like the rest of us. It will need to get used to the magic, it's like getting a transplant except every cell in your body is changing. You're going to be pretty sick and miserable for a few days, fever, vomiting… it will be pretty scary and you'll feel like your dying, look like it too, but you'll be fine, better than ever at the end of it," Lou says earnestly.  

Frank sighs because that sounds like his winter flu but worse, "When?"  

"On average most people get sick a week in," Lou tells him, "I'm glad you both made this decision, really. If you ever need anything call this number, or come here any time you like," he says as he hands over some paper with his name and number on it.  

"Thanks," Gerard says, shaking his hand before Frank does and Lou walks back into the depths of the cave.  

"Man, are you as tired as I am?" Frank asks when they're alone, leaning into Gerard.  

"Yeah," Gerard yawns, "C'mon," he says he puts an arm around Frank and they leave the cave behind and head for their car in the low evening sun.  

Exhaustion hits them both like a tonne of bricks and they only just make it back to the hotel without having to pull up for a nap. Frank had been hoping for some really hot sex but that's out of the question now that he's almost falling asleep in the elevator and Gerard keeps dropping the room key.  

"I feel like Lou forgot to mention this," Frank yawns when they're in the room and he's discarding all his clothes except for his boxers.  

"Me too," Gerard smiles sleepily but wryly as he closes the curtains. "Sleep wasn't what I was hoping for when I thought of getting back to the room," he frowns as he falls into the bed and pulls the covers up.  

"Believe me, neither did I," Frank sighs as he joins Gerard, ready to pass out any moment. "We'll have time. I love you," he mumbles.  

He feels Gerard's lips against his and lazily kisses back for a few moments. "Love you too, Frank," Gerard whispers and then everything is black. 


	2. Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be uploaded a week ago but work and a concert (which was so awesome) happened, and here we are

The next time Frank wakes is around four am and he's dying for a piss so he relevantly pets himself away from Gerard and goes to the bathroom. When he returns to bed to sleep more because he still feels like he hasn't slept for a year but he's restless tossing and turning in the hotel sheets.  

"What'sit?" Gerard mumbles, rubbing his eyes as he tries to get them to open and focus.  

"Gerard- Gee, I want to go home... Can we go? We can share the drive," Frank asks because he really fucking wants to sleep and it's not going to happen here.  

"Yeah," Gerard nods, sitting up slowly, "Let's go home, Frankie. Let's pack up our stuff and check out," he says before kissing Frank's cheek and getting out of bed.  

Packing up is messy and quick despite their limbs feeling like they're weighed down with bricks from tiredness. The receptionist who checks them out looks at them strangely because it's five am and Gerard has his arm around Frank to support him. When Frank is tired he is _tired_ and that hasn't changed now.  

It almost ten in the morning when they get to the house and they make it after a few times of taking turns driving and a few cups of coffee from service stations each. They don't even bring their things in from the car, just shed clothes on the way up stairs and fall into bed. The familiar smell and feel of the sheets has them soundly asleep in seconds.  

Frank wakes that evening when the sun is setting, he stays there happily in Gerard's arms for a while feeling Gerard's slow breaths on the back of his neck and the rise and fall of his chest against his back. He really doesn't want to move but he's awake, no longer tired and craving coffee and a smoke badly. It's takes him another while but eventually he makes it out of bed without waking Gerard and puts on a sweater that probably belongs to Gerard and brushes his teeth before heading downstairs.  

He stands outside the back door while he waits for the coffee maker to be ready in the kitchen, enjoying breeze in the summer air. He shuffles back in when he's done, closing the door and turning the heating down a little before pouring a cup of coffee. He's methodically making a cup for Gerard when the man himself appears, wrapping his arms around Frank from behind and frightening him.  

"Jesus, I didn't even hear you come down," Frank says, willing his heart to slow down but Gerard's hands are roaming so there's no hope of that any time soon.  

"Good morning to you too," he coos, sliding his hands under the sweater, resting a hand low between Frank's hips while the other moves around his chest. "Does it still count as morning sex if it's the evening but we only just woke up?" Gerard asks, slipping his fingertips under the waistband of Frank boxers.  

"Dunno," Frank says breathlessly because he doesn't really want to think when Gerard's hard-on is rubbing up on his ass. "I guess it does if we just woke up, and we fuck in the kitchen and forget about our coffee," he says before he lets out a shakey moan because Gerard has wrapped his hand loosely around Frank's quickly hardening cock and there's fingertips ghosting over his nipples.  

"That sounds like a really good idea," Gerard whispers, kissing Frank's neck and jacking him to full hardness. He turns Frank around then and pulls off his sweater before they kissing hard, teeth clashing and tongues diving in to taste, moaning like they've been in the desert for weeks and have finally found water. Frank's hands tangle in Gerard's hair, pulling him in so he can't get away while Gerard lifts him up to sit on the countertop. Frank's legs immediately go around his waist, hauling him close enough for some friction on his dick and so Gerard can get a good grip on his ass.  

"Should I get the lube?" Gerard pants, sliding his mouth down to bite Frank's neck and suck on it.  

"No -ah- no, c'mon, here," he says, taking Gerard's hand in his own and bringing it to his own mouth so he can suck on a couple of fingers and get them real wet.  

"Fuck," Gerard groans squeezing his eyes shut but opening them quickly again so he can watch Frank who looks so happy to have something in his mouth, moaning and whimpering when Gerard crooks them against his cheek. "Holy shit, your so hot oh my _god_ ," he moans.  

"C'mon then, get my boxers off," Frank says muffled around the fingers and Gerard's nodding vigorously, using his free hand and Frank using his to get Frank's boxers down and off. Frank lifts his legs and spreads them, "C'mon, you gonna stretch me or what," he teases, letting his head roll back to expose his neck just the way the he knows Gerard loves.  

Gerard pounces then, pushing one finger against Frank's hole but not pushing in, while the other come up to cup the side of Frank's neck, his thumb pushing into the flesh under the sharp line of Frank's jaw. "Yeah," is all he says, pupils blown and body tense, before he pushes a finger in and kisses Frank hard.  

Three fingers deep Frank is gasping for air because it's so good, so _fucking good_ that he has to tell Gerard to stop. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna, you gotta stop," he gasps, wincing when Gerard pulls out his fingers. "Okay, yeah, let me slick you up," he says as he jumps down from the countertop and gets to his knees. Gerard just nods dumbly, moaning quietly and shutting his eyes when Frank takes him in his mouth.  

Frank moans too because he loves this, the weight, smell, taste and he almost wishes he could just stay here and finish Gerard like this but he really needs to be fucked, like, now.  

He kisses Gerard briefly when he stands up, "Okay, now, fuck me," he rasps and next thing he knows Gerard has him pushed against a wall and is lifting him up. Frank laughs and wraps his arms and legs around Gerard, "Love you like this," he says breathlessly with a smile on his face.  

"Yeah yeah," Gerard laughs back, reaching down to line up, "You love me any way you can get me, Frank." 

"Except when you leave paint stains on the coffee mugs and leave them lying around the house," Frank retorts, digging his nails into Gerard's shoulders, laughing as he does so.  

Gerard pushes in firm but gentle, stealing all the air from Frank's lungs. "You love me then too," he whispers, dragging his teeth along Frank's jaw.  

"Fuck. Yeah, I do," he admits before dipping his chin to catch Gerard in an intense, passionate kiss.  

Gerard fucks Frank hard and perfect against the wall until the friction of their bodies on Frank's dick is so much that he comes with a loud cry. Gerard doesn't take much after that, some more deep thrusts, some encouraging words in his ear and he's coming so hard too that his knees almost give out and he has to slide to the floor with Frank in his lap afterwards. They stay like for a while just catching their breaths, neither moving to pull out or off. "I found a mug in the shower a few weeks ago, blue paint all over the handle," Frank smiles into Gerard's shoulder.  

"Oh yeah," Gerard says sheepishly, "that's from the day I woke up too early and was stupid tired all day, guess I wasn't paying attention," he shrugs gently and Frank knows he's feeling kind of guilty.  

"Hey," he whispers, cupping Gerard's jaw so he'll look at him, "I was joking, it's actually kind of endearing and cute but sometimes I have to go looking for cups when someone comes over," he smiles, totally drawn in by Gerard's big eyes. "I love you," he says quietly, "so much, Gerard. You have no idea…" 

"I can guess," Gerard smiles, "You must love me a hell of a lot to marry me," he says and his eyes are watering a little.  

Frank feels his watering too, "Yeah," he sighs happily, "And some know I love you so much they've basically given us immortality." 

Gerard let's out something that's half laugh half sob and a tear falls down his cheek, "I love you too, Frank. Jesus, I can't believe we get all that time together, we've said it before and it happened, really," he smiles, beaming even though he's crying.  

Frank crying too and his heart is so full it's fit to burst because he can't believe it either, he feels so lucky that his brain is telling him it's a dream when his heart knows it's real. He doesn't know what to say to express what he's feeling so he does why he always does in these situations and kisses Gerard sweetly and slowly.  

"Love you, love you, love you, love you…" he whispers against Gerard's lips between kisses, wishing he could just crawl inside Gerard and curl up in his warmth forever.  

When they break a while later they're cold and their lips are sore so they pry their bodies apart and Gerard makes them coffee. They drink it in bed and Gerard smokes, they don't say much but they smile at each other a lot and that reminds Frank a lot of when he first knew Gerard and they were kinda shy and there was definitely a bashful element to expressing their feelings.  

"It's really awesome but don't you think is kind of crazy that we were always supposed to end up together, like no matter what decisions we made we would've found each other.." Gerard muses thoughtfully, cigarette butt being waved around in his hand. "Do you think that if our lives had gone differently that still would've happened? Or maybe we would've met when we were younger, in the scene in Jersey? Or maybe we mightn't have met until we were 50 and both had failed relationships... Do you think that in alternative universes we're meant to be too?" Gerard rambles, now turned on his side to face Frank.  

"I'd like to think so, I think-" Frank begins but Gerard's still talking, his eyes fixed on something behind Frank thoughtfully.  

"Like maybe there aren't other universes or whatever, but if there are I think we'd be together, I hope so. What if we weren't though? Lou said that some people never find each other, or one of them dies before they meet, what if that had happened? What if me and you, this me and you in this universe, what if we hadn't met? Or what if me and you in a different universe never meet? What will they do?"  

Gerard looks like he's witnessed a puppy die and Frank can almost hear his brain working overtime so he just covers Gerard's body with his own and holds him. "I'm here now and I'll be here forever Gerard, nothing else matters, don't get yourself all worked up over something you don't know is even possible," he says into the crook of Gerard's neck and he feels all the tenseness seep from Gerard's body.  

"Yeah, you're right," he whispers, letting his head fall back when Frank starts to kiss his neck. He makes a contented noise when Frank reaches his lips and they make out for a while until Frank feels Gerard thighs squeeze his hips. He smiles and moves down to kiss Gerard's shoulder and chest, mapping it all with his mouth. He swirls his tongue around Gerard's left nipple and grazes his teeth over it making Gerard gasp. He places a lingering kiss on the tattoo above Gerard's heart before kissing a trail down to his crotch.  

Round two is a lot slower and tender, they can't stop smiling even when Frank is hitting Gerard spot on every time because they're just so happy. Afterwards they pull up the laptop and marathon _Parks & _ _Recreation_  until Frank falls asleep and Gerard puts the laptop away. He only gets two hours of sleep before he's wide awake and staring at the ceiling at 4:30am. He knows he's only going to toss and turn and wake Frank up so after kissing his husband's cheek he gets out of bed. He pulls on a hoodie and the first pair of jeans he lays his hands on and heads downstairs. After getting their things from the car as sorting them in the laundry room in the basement, and a cup of coffee, he heads out to the 24 hour store across the city. The empty streets make the drive much quicker the unusual and after picking up enough food to restock the kitchen after a week away he drives home with everything.  

It's still early by the time he's finished up so he picks up his cigarettes and heads out again, walking in the direction of Aiden's. He takes the walk easy and by the time he gets there he knows Aiden will be up and getting ready for work.  

"Gerard," Aiden says surprisedly when he opens the door, greeting him with a hug, "How are you? I wasn't expecting to see you until this evening," he smiles, letting Gerard in.  

Gerard shrugs and smiles, "Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd surprise Frank and have the little ones back for when he wakes up. Speaking of which?" he asks when he sees none of his own or Aiden's pets around.  

"Oh!" Aiden realises and puts a cup of coffee down in front of Gerard before going to the back door and opening it. A cat and dog race through the door and Gerard suddenly had a lap full of Bowie and Drac. He holds them close and coos at them for ages, peppering them with kisses and cuddles until they hop down and settle at his feet.  

"Thanks so much for taking care of them, Aiden," Gerard smiles as he raises a cup of coffee to his face.  

Aiden waves it off, "You know I love them and it's company for Rex and Teddy. How was your break anyway?"  

"Great," Gerard smiles, "It was nice to have some time away and not really know what we were going to do or what would happen each day, you know? No routine or anything. It was lovely." 

"I'm glad man, the two of you have been working so hard," Aiden nods as he gathers up the pets things in a cotton tote bag.  

"I think we're gonna take another week or so off, there's not too much going on right now so it’s a good time," Gerard explains as he takes the bag from Aiden and grabs Dracs leash while Aiden puts Bowie in her carrier. He's actually taking extra time off because he knows they'll both be sick for a while from what Lou said.  

"Well you guys deserve that," Aiden nods and hands Gerard the carrier to hold in the hand that giant holding Dracs leash. "I'll see you guys soon, tell Frank I said hey and not to spoil these two much when he gets them back," he smiles as he half hugs Gerard around all the things.  

"Sure will," Gerard laughs and walks out onto the front steps, "Thanks again man, we owe you!" 

"Fuck yeah you do," Aiden laughs, waving them off before closing the door. 

The city is busier while Gerard walks home, everyone is on their way to work of coming home from a night shift somewhere, so consumed with reaching their destination that not much people even bat an eyelid. He's quiet when he gets into the house and he knows Frank will be up soon so after leaving the stuff into the kitchen to be dealt with later he climbs the stairs with Drac and Bowie, putting them down outside the door.  

The run in when he opens it and jump on the bed, Drac licking Frank's face and Bowie curling up between Frank's shoulder and neck.  

"Humph," Frank says, blearily opening his eyes, looking completely confused until he realises what is on top of him and seeing Gerard leaning against the door frame with hands in his pockets. He looks at the brown mutt and the fluffy grey cat again before smiling and giggling, kissing both of their heads and cuddling them. "What's this?" he asks Gerard as he beckons him into the room.  

"Thought you'd like to see them when you woke up, I got groceries too," Gerard shrugs, sitting down on the side of the bed and Frank does this thing where he smiles, sighs and looks at Gerard like he's the best thing in the world. It makes Gerard blush so he pretends he doesn't notice Frank's big hazel eyes staring at him like that and goes on, "Oh and I got our things from the car, sorted in the laundry and stuff, yeah I think that stain from the smoothie should come out of your shirt-" he's cut off when Frank presses a kiss to his lips.  

"You're so great, I love you so much," Frank whispers against his lips, pecking them again before sitting back and smiling. He pats the spot next to him for Gerard to sit down and cuddle with him and the "kids" so he kicks off his shoes and gets in.  

   
 

Tiredness eventually hits Gerard in the afternoon and Frank finds him napping on the couch with Drac asleep at his feet and Bowie between him and the couch. They still take pictures like they used to when they met so Frank snaps one on the camera before grabbing a book and sitting on the floor by Gerard's head to read.  

A couple of hours later fingers card through his hair and he lets his head fall back with a smile on his face. Gerard continues to do it until he kisses Frank's temple and massages the back of Frank's neck.  

"Hey," he whispers hoarsely, "How long've I been out?"  

Frank turns towards him more and draws his knees up to his chest, "Two hours… ish. You still tired?" he asks, pushing the hair back from Gerard's face and running his thumb over his sharp cheekbone.  

"Yeah, not gonna sleep anymore or I'll end up awake all night again," Gerard tells Frank, "'M not ready to get up yet, come up here." 

Frank smiles and shoos away the animals before lying between the back of the couch and the side of Gerard's body. He lights a cigarette and puts it in Gerard's mouth after a pull. They pass it back and forth like that until it's done and Frank puts it out in the ashtray on the table beside the couch.  

"What do you want for dinner, Gee?" Frank asks.  

"Is that your offer to cook?" Gerard grins, sliding his hands under Frank's layers of clothes to rest them on Frank's skin.  

"Yeah, least I can do after this morning," Frank smiles easily. "Are you offering up desert?" he asks a moment later, trying to contain a smirk.  

Gerard's expression changes then, his eyes going dark, "Fuck yeah," he breaths, his fingers twitching on Frank's waist.  

Frank grins and kisses him, letting it deepen more and more until his has to gasp for breath. "I'm kind of in the mood for desert before dinner today," he breaths into Gerards ear, grazing his teeth along the cartilage before sliding down Gerard's body. He kneels either side of Gerard's legs and undoes his jeans before pulling them down to his knees. When he looks Gerard is smiling at him with an almost daring expression, one arm thrown back behind his head. He cants his hips and Frank grins back before dipping down and licking a broad stripe up the crease of Gerard's thigh and groin. He bites the skin of Gerard's thigh as he starts to jack Gerard off slowly before raising his head and licking around the head. He flicks his tongue against the precome leaking from the slit and Gerard gasps.  

Blowing Gerard will never not be one of Frank's favourite pastimes, he just loves the taste and smell of him, the weight and heat, the noises he can elicit from his husband. He swallows greedily when Gerard comes and works him through it until Gerard's pulling him up for a kiss and pushing his pants down. He kisses Frank and jacks him off until Frank comes all over Gerard's stomach and groin. 

After some post orgasm cuddling they clean up and Frank makes dinner which is Gerard's favourite vegetable curry. Gerard still can't believe how much energy Frank has afterwards when he takes off for a walk with Drac and doesn't come back for hours, _still_ full of energy. Gerard watches him amusedly as Frank decides that he's going to wash every floor in the entire house even though they don't even need cleaning.  

Eventually Frank wanders back into the living room where Gerard is watching the news that night and flops down on the couch.  

"Finally tired," he concedes, resting his head on Gerard shoulder while a shove runs down his spine.  

"You cold?" Gerard asks as he wraps and arm around him. Frank is wearing a sweater with a T-shirt underneath so he's a little concerned.  

Frank makes an affirmative noise, "Probably just 'cause I'm tired. S'okay, you're warm." 

Gerard smiles and kisses the top of his head, "Let's go to bed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?
> 
> it sure means a lot if you do. see you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3: In Sickness And In Health

Gerard is woken by Frank coughing the next morning and when he opens his eyes Frank is sat up and hunched over, trying to catch a breath. He sits up immediately and rubs Frank's back.  

"You okay, Frankie? Are you sick?" Gerard asks groggily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.  

Frank nods then winces like it hurt. "Feel like I've been hit by a bus, twice. I think it's what Lou said, about getting sick," he says into his hands because he has his face covered.  

"He said that would take a week?" Gerard frowns.  

"You know I always get sick easier than everyone else, probably applies to this too... Fuck," he gasps and then he's coughing again.  

Gerard sighs and gently pressed a kiss to Frank's hair before going downstairs for a bottle of water and some painkillers for Frank. When he returns Frank has stopped coughing and is sitting back against the headboard looking miserable. He does muster a smile after he takes the painkillers and then lies back down because they both know that the more Frank sleep when he's sick, the better.  

"Is your throat sore?" Gerard asks as he feel Frank's forehead; it's warm and clammy. Frank nods in answer and pushes his head into Gerard's touch. "I'll bring you tea in an hour, try and rest a little," he whispers, kissing Frank's forehead but he's already back asleep.  

He's awake when Gerard returns just over an hour later with the tea, he drinks it slowly and says in a scratchy voice that it does soothe him a little. Gerard sits with him for a while reading him weird articles from the internet before Frank makes an unhappy noise.  

"Gonna hurl," is all he says before he's running to their ensuite and throwing up in the toilet. Gerard rubs his back until he's finished and grumbles a sorry.  

"You got nothing to be sorry for," Gerard says as he helps him stand up and flushes the toilet. "I'm gonna run you a bath, wash your mouth out with this, okay?" he says a he hands Frank the mouthwash from the cabinet.  

Gerard changes the bed sheets while Frank's in the bath because if he's gonna spend the next few days there he might as well lie in fresh sheets. Frank's weak but says he's a lot less sore when Gerard goes to get him from the bath. He needs Gerard's help to get out, dry off and put on some boxers as a T-shirt which makes him a little mad because he says he "feels like a child". Doesn't stop him welcoming some cuddling though.  

Gerard keeps an eye on him all day, gradually getting more worried as time passes and he's still getting worse, he can't keep anything down and he looks more miserable then Gerard's ever seen him sick. It only gets worse when Gerard find him trying to stem a crazy nosebleed that night with a towel. He'd been fine a while ago when Gerard had went downstairs to lock up, turn off the lights and let the pets out one last time.  

"Frank. Frank are you okay?" he says as he rushes to Frank's side to hold the towel for him. Blood that wasn't fake or in a movie usually freaked Gerard out but he didn't even think of it now. He'd never seen Frank have a nosebleed, let alone one this bad.  

"I'm fine, damn nose like a tap, it's not stopping yet," he replies frustratedly, his voice almost gone from coughing and puking.  

Gerard frowns and moves the towel to a part that was dry only for that to soak red too. "I think we should call a doctor, Frank… this isn't right," he shakes his head at the red seeping through the towel.  

"No, look Lou said it would be bad… besides what if the doctor did tests and found something weird that was the magic or something," Frank reasons.  

Gerard knows he's right so he doesn't say anything else and just waits for the nosebleed to end, which it eventually did thankfully. He gently cleans the blood from Frank's face before getting him some more painkillers (which he threw up anyway) and climbing into bed with him. 

  

Frank is delusional the next day and even more ill, he's running a crazy fever and talking about the "people in the cave" that will "be here soon". Gerard stays with him all day out of worry, calming him in his nightmares, cooling him down when he gets too hot. He's sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room reading an old reissue of Doom Patrol when Frank sits up suddenly, panting and sweating.  

"Frank?" Gerard jumps up, frowning because Frank doesn't look like he's hallucinating now.  

"Gerard," Frank pants before downing the ice-water on the nightstand. He breaths for a moment before looking back to Gerard, "You can't call the doctor," he says.  

"Frank.. Frank, what?" 

"Don't. You gotta turn me on my side and let it pass, make sure I don't choke. Jesus I'm so fucking hot," he says and Gerard's still confused.  

"Frank what are you talking about?" Gerard begs even though Frank looking bleary again.  

"Just.. Just do what I said," then he falls back and starts begins to seizure from the fever. Gerard goes into autopilot and does what Frank told him to until a few minutes later he stops fitting. That's when Gerard freaks out because Frank won't wake up no matter what he does, he considers calling for an ambulance, going so far as to pick up the phone when the bedroom door opens and in walks Lou 

"He'll be fine, Gerard," he says calmly which pisses Gerard off because what the actual fuck Frank is unconscious.  

"How can you say that? Look at him! He's dying, Lou!" Gerard shouts angrily, "I can't fucking lose him, I swear that if something happens you won't live to regret it." 

"Gerard, that's a lie and you know it," he replies easily.   

"Fuck you! If you've hurt him I swear that nothing is beyond what I'll do to make you know how hurt I'd be, I am," he seethes because who the fuck does this guy think he is.  

"He'll be fine, Gerard. This is all part of his body changing, he has to get really sick to be okay again." 

Gerard stops then and stares at him fearfully, "He is going to be okay, right? You're not just saying that?" Gerard frowns, looking between Frank and Lou.  

"I'm not. He'll be okay Gerard," Lou says earnestly, walking to the door and leaving as quick as he arrived, leaving Gerard alone again.  

Gerard sighs and rubs his eyes because what the fuck just was that encounter. He grabs his cigarette and opens one of the windows in their room, it's an old house with old fittings so the window is big and old too. He slides the bottom half upwards and sits on the windowsill to smoke. Drac and Bowie have been in the room all day with Gerard, hovering around Frank or curling up next to him but Bowie gets up now and sits in Gerard's lap which he counts as her trying to be comforting.  

He smiles and kisses the top of her head before lighting up and smoking out the window. As much a Bowie seems to be trying to get his attention though, he can't keep his eyes from watching Frank intently. It's not like how he usually watches Frank, when he's moving about the house or when he's asleep, it's watching out of worry that something will happen, and hope he'll wake up. He's so pale beneath the tattoos and feverish looking, his breaths are coming shallow and slow and he's lying so still that it terrifies Gerard.  

Frank doesn't wake up even though Gerard is awake all night and though the next morning, surviving purely on coffee and cigarettes. The only times he leaves the room is to let the pets outside or get more coffee, hoping that when he returns Frank will be awake and smiling but it doesn't happen. There were a few hours during the night when he moved but never woke, but the expressions he made and the way his body would tense made it look like he was in pain. Gerard tried to wake him then too because he felt so helpless to helping him but it didn't work.  

   
 

Gerard's sitting on the bed beside Frank the following afternoon, daydreaming for god-knows-how-long as he watches Frank. He's thinking about a day a few months after they got together where they'd just stayed in on the couch and read together. They'd read old gothic short stories, wearing only boxers as they tangled underneath a blanket in their old place. A very simple day but one Gerard would cherish forever.  

He snaps out of his daydream when he realises Frank's not moving at all anymore, that his chest isn't rising and falling. Fear strikes his heart and he presses the pads of his fingers to Frank's pulse point on his wrist tighter; he'd had his hand on Frank's wrist all day, checking regularly because Frank's heartbeat had gotten slow and irregular. Now there isn't one though.  

"Frank?" Gerard whispers fearfully before lowering his ear to Frank's chest. There's nothing, it's eerily silent. Frank's not alive.  

"Frank!" Gerard shouts as tears start to blur his vision, "Frank! Frank, wake up!"  

He's screaming as he kneels over him, shaking his shoulders, touching his face just hoping that his imagining it all, that Frank isn't dead. He doesn't even know how long ago his heart stopped, he was too busy daydreaming to know if there was anything he could've done.  

And _God_ , it hurts so much, to much to bare  and all the horrible thoughts are already racing around Gerard's head. Ones of having to tell someone, of a funeral and all the other things that he'd rather never have to do but he does now. As awful as it is he doesn't want to think about a life without Frank, and he selfishly hopes that maybe he'll get sick too.  

He's just sobbing now, hunched over Frank's body and out of control, in so much pain that he has to get up and throw up in the bathroom. He washes his mouth out, refusing to look in the mirror before returning to Frank. He sits on the side of the bed and takes Frank's hand, mapping every millimetre with his fingers and feeling sick again when he wonders why Frank isn't cold. He still feels like Frank, warm and like there's energy there but Gerard knows that he's only trying to make himself feel better. It's not working so he just keeping running his fingertips over Frank's wedding ring. 

In a split second Frank is sitting up and heaving in a deep breath, his eyes wide and _alive_. It frightens Gerard so much he falls off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.  

"Gerard?" Frank asks in a confused voice, "Why are you on the floor?" 

Gerard can't even speak because _what_ , Frank looks fine now, he looks alive. Frank asks him again why he's on the floor and it's so surreal that Gerard has to scramble up off the floor to be sure that he's not imagining this. He pushes Frank back down and runs his hands all over his face, checking his pulse, listening to his heartbeat, touching his lips so he can feel for his breath. Frank throws him off, straddles Gerard's thighs and holds his wrists above his head.  

"What the fuck are you doing?" Frank stares down at him.  

"You're alive," he whispers, looking at Frank's eyes which are back to their normal colour again.  

"Well, yeah? Gerard tell me what the fuck is going on and why you're being weird," Frank frowns and _god_ he's beautiful. Gerard's so happy he's okay that he's probably crying right now. There is something different about him, it's _something_ intangible and looking at how stunning he is is like staring at the sun. Frank was always the most beautiful person in Gerard's eyes, but now with whatever change the magic made, even if Gerard can't tell what it is, he knows Frank's going to turn every head in any room he enters.  

He's looking frustrated now though because Gerard hasn't answered him so he snaps out of his daze and tries to blink away some of the tears. "Frank, you died, you were dead," he says and the last part comes out as a sob.  

Frank's face softens, "Really?" he whispers.  

"I don't look like I got hit by a bus for no reason," Gerard tries to smile but he can't when he's thinking about Frank being dead, "That was the worst thing I've ever experienced, Frank..." 

Frank is the one lost for words now, staring into space for a minute before he caves and collapses on top of Gerard, wrapping his body around him. "I'm so sorry," he says as  he holds Gerard so tight that it almost hurts.  

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Gerard replies and they stay like that for a while.  

"The same thing is going to happen to you," Frank realises, raising his head to look Gerard in the eye. Gerard looks kind of scared but okay too.  

"At least we know what happens now.. What was it like, Frank?"  

Frank shrugs and rolls to the side, "I can't remember, I remember hallucinating that people where in the room, people like Lou, or me now I guess... It wasn't bad, it was like they were looking after me. How long was I out?" he asks.  

"Well it was the night before last when you hallucinated, I'm not sure how long you were g-gone though," Gerard shrugs. "How do you feel?" 

"Like I could run 10 marathons? I feel better than I've ever felt in my life, my body just feels like its brand new, I feel younger but still strong, you know? It's weird..."Frank trails off.  

"So you feel recovered?" Gerard asks to be sure.  

"Yeah," Frank nods, "are you okay?" 

Gerard laughs then, "Man, you're in for some sleepless days because I feel a flu coming on ," and as if it's been rehearsed, Gerard sneezes.  

   
 

Gerard dying is terrifying but knowing he'll be okay is what gets Frank though it. The first thing Gerard does when he wakes up is kisses Frank which yeah, makes everything worth it because it puts everything back into perspective.  

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Frank laughs against Gerard's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely.  

"God, shut up," Gerard laughs back as he rolls them over so he's on top and kisses Frank deeper so he really will shut up.  

"We're supernatural creatures," Gerard realises just as he was about to start prepping Frank.  

"Yeah, we are, now come on," he groans, bucking his hips but Gerard's hand is gone and he's completely distracted.  

"This is so cool! We're magic! Do you think we can turn our eyes red on demand?" Gerard asks as it goes like that for another few moments, rambling about god-knows-what.  

"Gerard, if you don't do something I'm going to finish myself here," Frank says but even then Gerard is still talking and waving his hands around beside him like he hasn't got his own boner going on.  

"Sure Gerard, I know you're kind of busy talking and such, I'll do it myself," he mutters, getting up to straddle Gerard. 

"How many do you think are out there? Do you think they'd be okay if I wrote a comic about- oh!" Gerard exclaims when Frank pours lube over his dick and spreads it around.  

"Yeah," Frank smiles, "Only you could be distracted from sex with a comic concept," he shakes his head as he moves to position himself over Gerard.  

"Wait! Frank, I didn't prep you. Sorry, c'mon let me do it now," he frowns but he's flushed and sweaty and desperate looking for it too.  

"It's cool, I'll be fine," Frank replies because Gerard's nudging his hole and he _needs_ this.  

"Frank I'm gonna hurt you," Gerard tells him, holding Frank's hips so tightly so he won't move down that there probably be hand-shaped bruises.  There's been times when they haven't prepped before but that was only if they'd been still stretched out from the last time. With them being sick it had been a week or more since they'd done anything. 

"Gerard, I want this, please I promise I'll be fine. Lou said we heal quickly, just- I want you so much," he pants, sweating with how much he needs it and how turned on he was.  

Gerard hesitates but nods, loosening his grip but keeping his hands on Frank's hips. Frank pushes down and it takes some effort because he's so tight but then the head of Gerard's cock slips inside. Frank feels winded and had to heave in some breaths before letting gravity do the rest, sliding down fully.  

"Oh fuck, oh fuckohfuck," Frank whispers, his hands flat on Gerard's chest and his back arching, "I'm so full, oh god." 

"Frank," Gerard chokes because he can feel it too, how tight Frank is, he was biting his own lip so hard he was sure he'd broken skin.  

Frank rolls his hips a fraction and they both moan loud, Frank curling down so he's doubled over Gerard's chest. "Gerard," he breaths, "I-I need you to, I need you to fuck me, please, please," he begs.  

Gerard presses a kiss to his temple and rolls them over, sliding back in when he slips out, holding Frank's legs up to his chest. "Like this?" Gerard asks.  

"Perfect," Frank gasps, his eyes fluttering closed, "I love you." 

"I love you too, Frank," Gerard says as he begins to thrust, kissing Frank deeply.  

"I... It feels different now," Frank says, "the change…" he drifts off to moan as Gerard hits his prostate again.   

"Yeah, I feel it too," Gerard nods because he does feel it, the electricity or _something_ different. It's like they're closer, no _connected_ , in a way other than through their bodies.  

"Gerard I -ah- know that's what going on here because -uhh- I feel it too. Fuck. Please don't tell me you're feeling a spiritual -- connection through your dick," Frank smiles even though he's digging his nails into Gerard's back with pleasure.  

Gerard grins and pushes face into Frank's neck, biting the skin there as he blushes, "Fuck you." 

"Yeah it would be nice if you could get on with that please," Frank moans so Gerard goes for it, pounding him into the mattress like he wants.  

   
 

"Man, we have great sex," Frank breathes after as him and Gerard lay beside each other smoking, revealing in post sex bliss.  

"Dude," Gerard agrees, nodding his head. "Totally felt a spiritual through my dick too," he adds, a wry smile on his lips.  

"Shut the fuck up," Frank laughs, punching him lightly in the arm as he rolls over against Gerard's side.  

"You're okay though?" Gerard asks with a worried furrow in his brow, sliding his hand down to Frank's ass, touching it lightly.  

"Is the great kind of sore," Frank smiles. "I'm so beyond okay," he rolls his eyes kissing Gerard's cheek when he looks skeptical.  

"If you say so," Gerard nods, giving Frank's ass a playful squeeze. 

"You have such a thing for my ass," Frank giggles, pulling himself up a little more to drag his teeth along Gerard's jaw.  

"It's a nice ass, what can I say?" Gerard grins, massaging Frank's ass, trailing a finger between the cheeks teasingly.  

"Mhmm," Frank grins, throwing a leg across Gerard's waist to straddle him. Gerard laughs and grabs Frank's ass firmly with both hands as they kiss.  

"Do you want to go into town?" Frank asks when they're not kissing anymore.  

"Yeah, there's a trad fest going on," Gerard tells him, having seen the posters for the traditional Irish music festival around before.   

"Awesome, let's have some lunch and go," Frank grinned happily, pecking Gerard's lips before pulling him out of bed for a shower.  

   
 

They walk hand in hand into town from their house in the sun, smiling at each other and aware of how strange it is because everyone's looking at them the way they first looked at Lou. Looking at them how Gerard looks at David Bowie and Frank, stunned an awed. It's very surreal.  

They hear the music as they near and the narrow cobblestoned lanes are full of people playing and enjoying music when they get there. They happily join in, weaving through the crowds, attempting to dance and smiling so much their faces hurt. Even when suddenly it's raining they laugh and run, like everyone else, for cover from the brief shower. They make it to the alcove of a doorway laughing along with the crowd of people under the overhang of a cafe parasol across the street.  

"Hey," Frank says breathily, "This is the doorway where we met," he realises, a look of wonder falling on his face.  

Gerard looks around and grins, lighting up a cigarette each for them. "Wow, I guess it is, I can't believe it's been years, but at the same time I feel like I've known you forever, you know?" he laughs. "Man, I'm so glad the weather was shit and you dropped my work everywhere." 

"Me too, even if I was embarrassed as hell at the time," Frank smiles, noticing that the way they're leaning against opposite walls, smoking and facing each other is what they did that day too.  

"You were blushing so much," Gerard grins, "I thought you were so beautiful, I'd never gone out on a limb and made a move like asking someone out, asking you to my studio, before. I wanted to kiss you so much even then." 

"Oh yeah?" Frank smirks, "I wanted to kiss you too actually, but I wouldn't let myself think about that," he smiled biting his lip.  

"I let myself think about it," Gerard mumbles sheepishly.  

"Go on," Frank whispers, it's still raining and people are still watching them across the way.  

"It had been a long time since I'd wanted to kiss someone, or even just know someone the way I wanted to know you so I kinda just let my mind wonder with you," Gerard admits but when he catches Frank's curious eye and gathers more confidence.  

"I really wanted to take the cigarette you were smoking away and kiss you," Gerard smiles. "I was going to lean over like this," Gerard leans over to he's looking down on Frank, his hands on the wall either side of Frank's head.  

"What then?" Frank says teasingly, not moving.  

"I was kind hoping you'd give me a sign that this was okay," Gerard admits and smiles when Frank slings an arm around his neck. "Then I'd kiss you like this," he whispers as he leans in slowly, brushing his lips against Frank's before they both move to kiss properly and sweetly. Frank smiles into the kiss and Gerard takes one hand off the wall to hold Frank's hand, the one Frank has over his shoulder.  

Frank feels their wedding rings rub off each other and he has to break the kid to grin, "I think I'm gonna have to keep you," he says quietly and kisses his husband again. The rain had stopped but they're too preoccupied to notice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this is it for these charachters? i feel this is a good place to leave the story/series, i have half another part written but i don't know if ill upload it. what do you think?
> 
> comment and kudos this please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think!  
> See you in the next chapter


End file.
